Dragon Fire
by DragoonShana
Summary: The day after the Day of the Royals at Red Fountain, Bloom disappers. In the letter that she left behind states why she left and that she didn't trust them with some of secrets. What are these secrets that she talks about?
1. Chapter 1

**DragoonShana**: This is my newest story. The one before this is Dancing Savoir. I have others in the works so expect them soon. Some are adopted and some are out of the blue. Now as is the tradition with all stories… the DISCLAMIER.

**Bloom**: DragoonShana, in all her brainy glory, **doesn't **own The Winx Club.

As the four members of the Winx woke up the morning after the Day of the Royals, Flora noticed that Bloom wasn't in the room that they shared in Alfea. As she ran out she also noticed that all of her things were gone as well. In the living room, Stella, Musa, and Techna were all sitting around the table in the center of the room. On the table there was a letter to them from Bloom.

The letter read-

_Dear Winx Club,_

_ When you wake up and read this, I will be long gone. After what happened yesterday at Red Fountain, I have decided to leave Alfea. I'm in the one place were I was supposed to be for all of my life. Mrs. F. knows where I am. Stella can guess where I am. Now I can tell you that have kept secrets from you. I would tell you this in person but I don't know who to trust. I know that you will hate me now that you know I didn't trust you enough with some of my darkest secrets. Anyway, Beware the Trix and graduate from Alfea, _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Bloom of Gardenia, Earth _

As they finished reading the letter Mrs. F and Griselda came into the room. Both noticed the letter on the table. Both knew what secrets Bloom kept from them.

Stella said "Mrs. Fragonda, do you know where Bloom is? Why did she leave?"

"She left due to what happened yesterday. You know where she went. It says so in her letter to you. Only you can go, Stella. Go before the Trix get to her."

Earth

As she stepped out of the portal ready to fight, if need be. She saw a sight she hoped not to see.

Bloom was held in ice, her from wavering between her clothes and her fairy form. The only way this happens is if a fairy's winx is taken from her. The Trix was already here. She freed Bloom from her ice prison.

Bloom said "Stella, tell Mrs. F. what happened. Also tell her that what we feared has happened and that the Trix will soon attack the tower, fountain, magic, and good."

"I will do so. But now you are dead to me. I can't have a friend that has no magic powers." Then she left.

Alfea 

"She is dead. Her magic has been taken from her. Mrs. F. she told me that what we feared has happened and that the Trix will soon attack the tower, fountain, magic, and good." Stella said

At this her friends all broke down crying, all the teachers knew that Stella was lying. The whole school feared for their lives.

Earth

After Stella left, a magic pulse came from the figure on the floor. The pulse sent the figure on the floor and her parents to her home planet.

**DragoonShana**: That is a wrap on the prologue of Dragon Fire. Please review so I know how I can improve on my idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragoonShana:** Here is the second chapter in my Winx story. Hope you liked the prologue. Here is the rest. Please remember that I don't own the Winx.

Chapter 1

After the burst of magic that came from the red-haired girl on the floor awoke some innate magic in her adopted parents. The magic in them had to do with plants and helping people with said plants. Along with the awakening of magic in her parents, the ice on her home planet of Sparx melted. The ice started to melt around the bodies of her biological parents and sister. As they awoke, they went though a portal to the room where Bloom and her parents were in.

The queen asked "Who are you? How do you have the dragon fire?" She was just like Bloom. Her hair was a dark brown, she was wearing a dress that was tiered and it was in a light blue.

"If I said who I was you wouldn't believe me. It's the same with how I came by the dragon fi-. Wait you said that I have the dragon fire. But how can that they took it from me." Said Bloom.

The king had a darker hair color than his wife; he was wearing a light blue outfit. (AN: what do kings or queens wear?) "What happened to you and your parents, young lady? And why do you look like you have seen a ghost?" asked the king.

Her sister was wearing the golden dress that she was wearing in the dreams that she guided and talked to Bloom. She had a knowing glint in her eye. "Please tell them the truth about what happened. The last thing they remember is being blasted by the ice witch; that and ordering me to save their youngest daughter and my little sister." At this everybody that was there looked at here like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about Daphne? How do you know her?" asked the king.

"Ok, before you get a headache from wondering who I am and all that Daphne just said. I will say that you are on Earth and it has been 15 years since you were incased in ice. You and your guards are from the supposedly 'dead' plant of Sparx. The planet was attacked by the coven of three ancient witches. There was only one survivor and that was the princess of Sparx who was bonded to the dragon fire. The little girl was sent to this planet and later went on to meet the descendents of the coven, go to Alfea school for Pixies, lose the dragon fire (gasps were heard), find out that she didn't lose it, that the new coven took her normal winx and find out that her planet is not incased in ice any more. Before I finish talking and before you asked who I am talking about something's that I said haven't happened yet, I can see the future (what's the word for this) and just say this 'Hi, my name is Bloom, princess of Sparx, holder of the dragon fire, and your daughter." said Bloom.

At this the queen fainted, conveniently fall onto the pillows that were behind her, and the king was pale. Daphne just laughed at see her parent's reactions to what her sister said.

* * *

**One Hour later**

The king's color finally returned to his face and the queen woke up from her fainting episode. When they were coherent enough, they saw that Bloom was pale and that she had been crying.

The king asked "Why are you crying? And what do you mean that you lost your normal winx?"

Bloom answered "I am crying because Stella, princess of Solaria, told me that we can't be friends anymore because I lost my winx. I thought that we were friends, but I didn't see how shallow she was or spoiled. I thought that the Trix took the dragon fire because they knew a way that it would leave me. But you said that they can't take it, so how could they be so powerful after they took my normal winx?"

The queen said "They took your normal winx because the dragon fire, once in somebody can't leave the host till the host dies. The … Trix, you said, became powerful because they took your normal winx. Your winx is powerful because you are a royal. Even then among royals you are powerful. This is so because you were born to rule your planet. Daphne's winx was more tuned to the side of helping others and became a druid. Now, do you want to come to Sparx to work on your control or stay here?"

The King said "Dear, don't get ahead of yourself. You forgot to say to things. Sweetheart, what your mother forgot to tell you was that since your winx was taken from you, it can't be returned. No matter what. The other thing is that you are engaged. You are engaged to the prince of Eraklyon(?). If he became engaged after you thought to have been died that engagement is broken and you will marry to the prince."

Bloom asked "Did you just say that I was engaged to the Prince of Eraklyon?"

After she said this she fainted. And not having the luck of her biological mother, Bloom fell on to the hardwood floor.

**DragoonShana:** Here is the 1st chapter to Dragon Fire. Please review. I might not see your reviews, for some reason they aren't being sent to my e-mail. If you how to help me, please PM me. Also the next chapter going up is going to be for Tempus, school and homework willing.

Not to mention writers block.


	3. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
